


Opportunities (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed. So what better way to spend the day than pegging snowballs at your best friend, Chris Evans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities (Chris Evans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) is your name, prompt is in bold!
> 
> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

Another snowball soared through the air, the air assault continuing, and all you could do was roll over, laughing your ass off, and try to duck out of sight behind the shed. Not that it was going to help anyway. Chris was relentless.

“CHRIS!”  You screeched as the snow slipped past your jacket, trickling down your neck. The only response you heard was a hearty chuckle from somewhere above as more and more snowballs rained down.

“Christopher Robert Evans, you are cheating!”

“How is taking the opportunity to claim an advantage point cheating?”

Now he was in for it. The next snowball that exploded on your back was enough encouragement to collapse to the ground, groaning, feigning pain, almost in the same way you would have if you’d been shot.

The air assault came to a halt, and within seconds, and in between fake moans of pain, you heard a pair of feet plopping into the snow and crunching through to get to you.

Eyes squeezed shut, you rolled onto your back as Chris neared you, panic in his voice, “(Y/N), shit, shit, shit, did I hurt you? Shit, I’m so sorry, where does it hurt?” His hand came to cradle your cheek, soft, gentle. Caring.

You took advantage of his vulnerability and with a quick scoop, shoved a handful of snow into his face.

His scream was better than anything you could have hoped for, and it made you burst into laughter, sitting up in the snow, holding your stomach. Soon enough, after shaking the freezing water off of his face, he was laughing, too, then collapsing beside you. Chris shook his head as you continued to shake with uncontrollable giggles.

“Talk - about - advantages -” You choked out between laughs and caught his blue gaze on you, making you immediately stop, though you struggled to catch your breath. He was just staring intently, not as if he was confused, but as if he’d found something he’d been missing for the longest time. You furrowed your eyebrows at your best friend, considering shoving another handful of snow in his face to make him stop. “What?”

Chris’s hand returned to your cheek, and before you could take another breath, his warm lips had captured yours, as soft, gentle, and caring as his hand had been when he thought he’d hurt you. Despite the chill of the melting snow still saturating your back, as your lips slowly molded to his, kissing him back, if this continued, you were sure the blush on your cheeks would melt the ice.

When he finally pulled away, he didn’t move back any more than an inch, his hot breath mingling with yours, clouded with the winter temperatures.

Now it seemed you had less breath than you had after a fit of laughter. ** _“What did you do that for?”_**

Chris chuckled lowly, his thumb travelling across your cheek before stopping on your lower lip. “I took advantage of an opportunity.” 


End file.
